Vanitas' Secret Admirer
by MissKingdomHearts
Summary: After a year of traveling worlds and after he comes home, Vanitas is eating breakfast until he is given a bouquet of flowers will he find his admirer or has he already and she's just to shy to admit it. But will his girlfriend Sakuya find out about it?
1. The Admirer

**Hyia there!** **I'm new to this so please don't leave mean comments if the chapters or stories are short. This takes after the events of "Vanitas' Love story" it's a cute little comic on DeviantART and I would recommend you read it. I own nothing but my own time on writing this. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Vanitas was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Ventus, who was nicknamed Ven, set a bouquet of flowers in front of him.

"Ven, I'm flattered but give it to Aqua," Vanitas said, shoving food in his mouth.

"It's not from me! It's from your admirer," Ven said, sitting down at the table.

"Admirer?" Vanitas asked confused, "When did I get an admirer?"

Aqua walked in the room from the kitchen, smiling.

"Ven did you get Vanitas some flowers?" she asked.

"No! He has a secret admirer," He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well I don't know why I'm not what you would call friendly," Vanitas said, finishing up his food.

"Oh come on don't you want to find out who it is?" Ven asked.

"Fine," Vanitas said getting up to head for the door.

"Oh no you don't! Go put on a shirt first," Aqua said, blocking the door.

"But Terra is wearing all of mine," He whinnied.

"Then go put on one of Ven's shirts but whatever you you're not going shirtless," She protested.

"Ugh fine," He said, going upstairs to put on one of Ven's shirts.

Afterwards he came back downstairs, grabbing Ven's ear and dragging him to Kairi and Namine's house.

"Ow! And what are we doing here? Don't you remember what happened last time you were here?" Ven asked, worriedly.

"As long as Namine's annoying boyfriend isn't here," Vanitas grumbled as he knocked on Kairi and Namine's door.

Kairi opened the door "Hel- Oh Vanitas it's you," She said annoyed.

"And Ven," Ven added.

"Anyway what are you doing here, Vanitas?" She asked.

"I just want to ask you and Namine something. My we come in?" He asked.

"Fine," She said as she let the boys in before gently closing the door behind them.

"Wow your house looks much nicer when I'm not rushing to find Namine," Vanitas said.

Namine walked into the living room.

"Hello Ven, Vanitas nice to see you two again," She said with a smile.

"H….Hey Namine," Vanitas stammered.

"Vanitas, what were you going to ask us?" Kairi asked.

"Have you two sent anything in the mail in the past twenty-four hours?" Vanitas asked.

Before Kairi could open her mouth Ven added, "He wants to know because someone sent him flowers and he wants to know if it was one of you."

"It wasn't us sorry us but I hope you find out who it is soon," Namine said with a big smile.

"Alright thanks for answering Vani's question," Ven said dragging Vanitas out the door before closing it.

"It's going to be awhile more like likely," Ven said, sighing.

"So let's go ask Olette next then," Vanitas said, walking off to find Olette.

"H-Hey wait for me!" Ven called out, running after him.


	2. The Start of the Search

**Hey here is the next chapter and thanks to some very helpful tips this chapter should be ****a whole lot better than the last chapter. Please enjoy this chapter and thanks to those** **who have seen and read my first book so far. And again this is my first story so please don't leave mean** **comments about it but if you do want to give me some pointers that** **would be very** **helpful.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Touhou the only thing** **I own is** **the time** **I** **spent to write this**

* * *

Vanitas and Ven just got done talking with Olette.

"Vanitas my feet hurt. How long have we been at this?" Ven complained.

"Ten minutes," Vanitas said.

Ven looked at Vanitas wide-eyed before sitting on the ground.

"Ten minutes?! Ugh, why haven't asked Sakuya yet?"

"She's my girlfriend what could she possibly gain by sending me gifts anonymously?"

"I don't know but it is possible."

"Whatever."

The boys started walking around trying to find Xion.

(Sakuya… Her, Flandre, and Remilia, they all came to Destiny Islands almost a year ago. Not long after that Ven and Flandre started dating then a few months ago Sakuya and I started dating after her lousy attempts to threaten me to date her but why would she send me stuff anonymously? I don't even think it's her. But I can't even think who would send me anything unless it's a prank.)

"Hey Vani you okay?" Ven asked, waving his hand in front of Vanitas.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

The boys finally bumped into Xion sitting on the beach after an hour of searching for her.

"You're a hard woman to find," Vanitas said.

"I've been here all day" Xion said.

"Told you we should have looked here," Ven said, backhanding Vanitas' arm.

"Don't make me set Sakuya on you," Vanitas said, glaring at Ven.

"O-Okay I…. I won't say anything thing else," Ven stammered.

"Any who I got some flowers in the mail and I want to know if you sent them," Vanitas asked, totally ignoring Ven.

"Nope sorry but good luck," Xion said, getting up and walks away.

Vanitas sighed, looking at Ven. Ven shrugged as the boys walked away to go home.

* * *

As the boy's walked home they spotted Flandre and Sakuya walking towards their house as well.

"Hey guys!" Ven called out to them, waving his arms.

Flandre and Sakuya turned around and smiled as they walked towards the boys.

"We were just about to go visit you two," Flandre said as she hugged Ven.

"And we were about to go home." Vanitas said.

"Then let's go together," Sakuya said, smiling while holding Vanitas' hand.

They all walked back to the boys' house telling them everything that happened today but they left out about why they were really visiting friends and about Vanitas' admirer.


	3. Close Calls

**Hey it's me again with the third chapter of Vanitas' Secret Admirer. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and I want to say thank you to everyone who has read the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

* * *

As Vanitas, Ven, Sakuya, and Flandre were sat at the table drinking tea.

"Me and Sakuya were going to visit Kairi and Namine later do you guys want to come with?" Flandre asked, sipping on tea.

"Well we went earlier but I'll go with you guys, I don't know about Vanitas though." Ven said.

"Yeah I'll go too." Vanitas said.

After they finished their tea they walked to Kairi and Namine's house. Once they got there Ven knocked on the door and shortly after Namine opened the door.

"Hey guys. Are you here to visit this time or to ask a question?" Namine asked.

"To visit of course." Sakuya answered.

They come inside and sat down on the couch. Afterwards Roxas walked out of the kitchen.

"Namine, I can't find- Vanitas." Roxas said coldly.

"Roxas." Vanitas also said coldly.

The two boys started fighting while the girls and Ven shook their heads.

"Is this normal for them?" Flandre asked.

"Yes." Kairi answered.

The two boys wrestled each other, breaking the coffee table.

"Good thing I got my cup off of that." Namine said.

"Should we stop them?" Ven asked, moving behind the couch.

"Nah, let them fight it out." Sakuya told Ven, lying down on the couch.

The boys knock themselves out after twenty minutes of fighting. While everyone but Vanitas, Roxas, and Kairi is drinking tea.

"They're morons." Kairi said.

"We are aware of that Kairi" Flandre said.

Kairi poked Vanitas with a piece of wood from the broken coffee table.

"If they die like this is it a homicide or a suicide?" Kairi asked

"Both." Flandre answered.

Kairi shrugged and continued poking Vanitas. Vanitas woke up and grabbed Kari's arm and held it behind her back.

"Ow. Ow!" Kairi yelled.

"Vanitas' don't hurt her." Sakuya said, sipping on tea.

"Fine." Vanitas said.

Vanitas let go of Kairi's arm and after Kairi rubbed her arm.

"Meanie." Kairi mumbled.

"I try my hardest." Vanitas said.

He hit Roxas with a pillow.

"Get up." Vanitas said.

Roxas sat up.

"I'm up!" Roxas yelled.

"Hey Vanitas, Aqua texted me and said you got more flowers." Ven said.

"What flowers? Vanitas gets flowers?" Sakuya asked.

"Y-Yeah from Terra. He gets everyone flowers….. Bye now." Vanitas stammered.

Vanitas grabbed Ven's arm and quickly ran home dragging Ven with him.

"Ven! Sakuya could have found out!" Vanitas yelled.

"Well sorry." Ven said.

"Next time just said 'Terra is being stupid' and then I'll know more flowers came or something else ok?" Vanitas said.

"Okay." Ven said.

"Good." Vanitas said.

Vanitas stared at the flowers and sighed.

"Night." Vanitas said, as he went to his room to sleep.


	4. The Boys' Walk

**Ok so I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter by laptop broke and I just got it fixed. Since I just got it fixed this chapter is going to be shorter than the others because I was in a rush to get it done and one of my books on her was deleted and since I lost all my files I can't put it back up but I have been thinking of ideas for a book to replace it. So I hope you like this chapter and maybe in the next one you'll find out who the mystery girl is.**

* * *

Vanitas walked out of his room and into the living room and lied down on the couch while Ven sat in a chair and watched him.

"Are you dead?" Ven asked, sighing.

"No." Vanitas replied.

He sat up and rubbed his messy hair.

"Uh… Vani? Are you ok?" Ven asked.

"You got a problem?" He glared at Ven.

"N-No!" Ven stammered.

Vanitas sighed and went to get dressed and fixed his hair before heading for the door. Ven followed him went Vanitas walked outside and they walked to the beach.

"Ven, I don't know what I'm going to do about this whole secret admirer thing. I mean if Sakyua found out we'll all die!" Vanitas said, shaking Ven.

"I wouldn't blame you for worrying." Ven replied, rubbing his neck.

The boys continue walking down the shoreline.

"Hey Vani?" Ven asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What if there really is no admirer? What if someone is playing a trick on you?" Ven said.

"Well if they are I'll kill whoever it is." Vanitas said.

A girl watched them from a distance before disappearing.


End file.
